Graduation Day
by Pricat
Summary: Artie's about to graduate from Worchester when he gets sick but Shrek suspects something. Somebody in Artie's family is after revenge for not being the heir to the throne and will stop at nothing to get what she wants....
1. Odd way of Graduating

Graduation Day

A/N This is for Leah Roberts my friend who graduated last week. I'm sorry if I haven't written any more Shrek fics, I've been busy with other fics. I hope you enjoy

Ch 1

Artie woke up in his dorm room at Worchester. It was the last time he'd be here.

He'd came back after being crowned King and after various protests from Lillian and the others.

But the other kids had treated him a bit better since he found out he was royalty.

Except for Lance.

"_He's still fuming that somebody like me is King and not him._

_I'll admit it they treat me better since they know I'm King." _He thought as he got dressed and went for breakfast.

But Lance had conspired to get back at him with somebody related to him.

"You really want to help me out with Pendragon?

There's no catch?" he told the hooded stranger.

"No not yet." She replied.

Morgan smiled evilly. The cloak hid her face but not the anger in her eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for being King.

It's my destiny to rule, not yours!" she cackled.

Artie then went later to get dressed in his graduation gown and cap.

Lance conered him in the hall way.

"Hey King of the losers!

Miss me?

You may be royalty to your freaky family and the other kids here but you're still a loser!

And my new friend will prove it later!" he told him pushing him to the ground.

Artie growled at that as he got to his feet.

"_What did he mean by that?_

_Who's his new friend?" _He thought as he opened his locker.

There was a present inside…. From Gwen.

"Sweet! I knew she dug me, not Lance!" he thought as he opened it.

It was a locket but a strange looking one.

Morgan cackled as she watched him put it on.

Later he wasn't feeling very good, like sick.

As Pynchley called his name for him to get his diploma, he fainted.

"Artie! Is he okay?" Fiona asked as she along with Lillian and the others.

Lance smiled evilly.

He had to hand it to his new girl friend. She was more like him than Gwen ever could be.

Artie was lost in dreamless sleep…

Morgan cackled as she over heard Gwen talking to Tiffany but she wasn't listening.

Tiffany was trying to catch Shrek's eye.

Gwen sighed at that but understood.

"Maybe we should take him home to Far, Far Away with us.

Maybe that'll make him feel better." Lillian said.

"Yeah Mom but maybe somebody made him sick by giving him something or putting something in his food." Fiona replied.

Shrek looked worried at that as his three kids Meatballs, Spam and Felicia were running around the room.

"Let's not jump to that!

Yeah some kids do crazy things before the graduation but Artie wouldn't get sick on purpose.

Somebody must've spelled him but maybe he should go back with Lillian/" he told her.

Morgan cackled as she transformed herself into a person on the royal ship.

She smiled as it set off for Far, Far Away.

"Nothing will stop me from ruling, not even my cousin!" she told herself...


	2. An Enchanting New Girl

Graduation Day

A/N Hey my fellow Shrekkies! I'm sorry I haven't updated this or my otther Shrek fics in a while. I'm still a huge Shrek fan, I'm just doing the moderation thing where I have to balance my obession with Shrek with my obession with Kung fu Panda and the other things I love insanely.

This is for Leah. Her graduating inspired this so I hope you all enjoy as well as enjoying the new character Maza in it.

Ch 2

Artie woke up groggily as he found himself in his room in the castle of Far, Far Away.

"H-How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in Worchester." He mumbled to himself.

But then he remembered he'd fainted from something.

The door then opened as Fiona walked in.

"How're you feeling? You gave us quite a scare!" she asked him.

"I… felt worse. I blacked out, didn't I just before I got my diploma, didn't I?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

Artie made a face at thst.

She laughed at him.

"Don't worry you don't have to go back there." She said smiling.

"That's a relief." Artie replied coughing.

His skin was pale white and he was feeling like a carriage wreck.

"_What's happening to me? It's like I've been hexed or something._

_Maybe it's just burn out from all the work I did at Worchester trying to graduate sooner." _He thought.

Morgan cackled watching him in the form of a crow.

"My plan is working out very well. Soon he'll be at Death's door and then I Morgan Le Fay will take over." She thought as she flew to her lair in the forest of Far, Far Away where a teenage girl was brewing something.

She wore a black dress, pierced ears with cross earrings, purple lips and black eyes which reflected her sadness.

Her name was Maza and she was Morgan's daughter since Morgan had found her in the forest when she was a baby.

She had a green full moon birth mark on her arm. She was very gifted in magic as well as being a Goth.

She was sixteen years old like Artie.

But she didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps and be an evil witch.

She wanted to use her magic and potion making skills to help people.

Her long blue hair hid the fear in her face as Morgan appeared.

"H-Hey Mom.

W-What's going on?" she said nervous.

"Did you make that potion I asked you for?" she asked her.

Maza gulped as she handed her mother a vial of purple potion.

"Good. I'll make an evil sorceroress out of you yet." ,Morgan told her.

"But Mom I don't want to be like you." Maza said firmly but then was sent flying into a shelf full of books.

"Silence child!

You're being ungrateful to me, the one who found you and clothed as well as raising you.

Do you want to be homeless or dead?

Answer me girl!" Morgan yelled.

Maza felt tears as she felt Morgan grab at her.

"No Mom I don't. I'll be good." She replied.

"That's better. I have a job for you. I want you to get close to the young King, enchant him, make him fall in Love with you.

Then when he's a weakened fool, I'll take care of him." Morgan replied to her.

Maza nodded in reply.

"Yes Mom." She replied leaving there.

She felt happier in the forest as she walked towards the kingdom.

"_I wish I didn't have to do this, trick the King into loving me just so Mom can have the throne._

_Sometimes I wonder who my real family are and if they're nice." _She thought sadly.

Artie was walking through the village slowly. He was still weak but had snuck out because he was bored of lying in bed but as he turned a corner, he began to fall.

Maza saw him and ran over.

She caught him in her arms as she fell to the ground with him.

"The young King! He must be tired because the illness is draining his energy.

I know!

I'll bring it back with some magic." she thought as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Revivus Energie!" she said as blue magic flowed from her hand into Artie's body.

"He should be waking up." she thought as she heard Artie groan as he opened his eyes.

"Thanks.

Who're you? I've never seen anybody like you in the kingdom.

I'm Artie, Artie Pendragon.

You look awesome. You must be a wizardess." he told her.

Maza blushed at that.

"I'm Maza.

I... am new but have nowhere to go. My Mom left me here because we were attacked by bandits." she lied.

"Don't worry Maza, you can live in the castle with me and myfriends.

There's plenty of room there for a few more." he told her walking off.

Morgan smiled watching her daughter with Artie.

"Good work my child. You've finally done something that made me proud to call you my daughter!" she thought...

Fiona and Shrek along with Lillian were amazed as Merlin examined Maza.

Her magic was like nothing he'd ever encountered.

"Her magic as very strong but is controlled by a pure heart which is very odd..." he told her.

"What are you talking about?" Artie asked weakly as he came into the room.

Shrek saw him blush at Maza and smiled.

He had a feeling Artie was enchanted with her.

"I was just examining your young friend. She seems a powerful force with a gentle heart to match." Merlin answered.

That confused Fiona since Maza looked like a Goth, why would she have a gentle heart?

"Honey she's not an evil one, she must like the style or use it for confidence reasons." Shrek told her.

She calmed down.

Lillian watched as the two teens walked off.

Merlin had seen something in her eyes, something that reminded him of his lost daughter Elias.

"Could it be her after all this time and whre has she been?" the elderly wizard thought watching them...


End file.
